


Dirty Dancing

by judy76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Niall, F/M, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Rape/Non-con Elements, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy76/pseuds/judy76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the summer of 2008. When everybody still called me Baby, and it didn’t occur to me to mind. That was before President Obama was elected, before the One Direction came, when I couldn’t wait to join Amnesty International, and I thought I’d never find a mate as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Calder’s.</p><p>Or basically a very humble copy/remake of the wonderful movie Dirty Dancing, mixing in One Direction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, and modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice that some of the major quotes of the film are literally insert in the narration. Couldn't possibly change 'em, they're actually a-ma-zing and perfect as they are!
> 
> Also i'ts my first fanfiction and I'm not english so...plz forgive me already!

__

 

_That was the summer of 2008. When everybody still called me Baby, and it didn’t occur to me to mind. That was before President Obama was elected, before the One Direction came, when I couldn’t wait to join Amnesty International, and I thought I’d never find a mate as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Calder’s._

I was immersed in my readings not particularly interested in what was going on around me. There was already someone sent to take care of our luggage out of the conveyor and I didn’t even noticed that we were ready to leave the airport when my dad called me, dragging me out of my thoughts. Smiling I ran into his open arm and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead, smiling back and looking down at me with fond eyes. I grinned in satisfaction, perfectly aware that he has a soft spot for me. I’m his Baby.

We were headed to an ultra-exclusive resort there in the Bahamas. The owner was some Mr. Calder that father has operated a few years ago, no doubt saving his life. Dad is a very important surgeon, one of the most famous cardiothoracic surgeons in all the US. Anyway, due to that he is also always very busy, and that was the first family vacation we had been able to take in what had been years. Mom had practically blackmailed him into that, threatening to leave him otherwise. Obviously she would never do that, they’re mated, bonded for life. But, even if my father is basically the stereotype of the alpha, my mother, the caring omega she is, is always able to make her opinion the one that really counts when she believe it necessary, and that had been definitely one of those very same occasion.

Outside there was a limo ready to pick us up and a small van just for our luggage. In fact they were quite a few, most of them belonged to my sister Barbara. She insisted on carrying with her almost her entire summer wardrobe, which, believe me, could easily clothe the entire population of a middle-large town, obviously if all the people in it fit a size 8.

Barbara is a beta. She only cares about her silly girlfriends, expensive shoes, parties and boys. Don’t get me wrong she has quite a brain, she just doesn’t feel the urge to use it most of times. Mostly because she’s really quite a beauty, piercing watery blue eyes, long slightly waved light brown hairs and sweet features. Not to mention long legs and a body that could easily belong to a lingerie model. She has also quite an attitude, I know she loves me, deep inside, and sure I do too. We ‘re just very, VERY dissimilar. That’s all.

So there we were, arrived at the astonishing luxurious resort we would have been stuck into for the following fortnight.

‘Mom! Have you seen those pumps that girl is wearing? Oh…I definitely should have brought the lilac Manolo's too!!’

‘Barbara, darling, you brought twenty-seven pairs! I’m sure they’re more than enough.’

 ‘C’mon Barbara. That’s hardly a tragedy!’ my father reprimanded her.

‘Yes Barbara. Think about the children starving in Africa or the conflict in the Gaza Strip costing thousands of liv…’

‘Oh shut it Baby!!’

So I looked around and took pity in the poor boy bend over and effortlessly trying to drag one of my sister’s impossibly heavy cases out of the van. I went ahead offering him a smile and  my help. Or at least all the help I was able to provide considering my body structure. I am tiny, considering I’m a male, but of course an omega male. Not very tall, proportioned I’d say, ok except for my bum, to be honest I have quite a big bottom and round hips. Sue me! Anyway my mom always told me I was really beautiful, with my deep blue eyes and my feathery caramel brown hair, but obviously a mother has to feel that way about her own child. Anyway, I wasn’t disappointed in myself. Sure I could have been a big, tall, muscular alpha. But for what I wanted to accomplish in my life, study and get some major that actually led me to a profession where I’d be able to help less fortunate people, I was happy the way I was. Plus my parents always made me feel loved, my father never once made me feel like I was something less because I was his only son and not an alpha and nor even a beta. My life had been always easy and I knew I was very fortunate.

‘Are ye trying to steal me job?’ the blonde boy told me, a big smirk on his face.

‘Actually I was just trying to help you, kinda liked to have my bags in my room before sundown and you seemed a little helpless here so…sue me for being nice!’ I replied with fake indignation, arm bent and fist resting over my hip.

He laughed. A bright laughter that immediately made me like the guy. He had sparkling blue eyes a little lighter shade than mine, slender figure and friendly attire. He winked at me ‘Well thanks buddy! The name’s Niall by the way. What’s yours?’

‘Baby!’ My father called. ‘Come hon’, Mr. Calder is waiting for us.’

‘Woah! Well, _Baby_ , don’t we wanna keep Mr. Calder waiting, do we?’

I smiled sheepishly a little embarrassed, kinda aware of the impression it might have caused the fact that we knew the owner. ‘Yeah, better be going. Seems like you’ll have to manage this on your own, God help us’ I ran toward the entrance to catch up with my family but first I turned around and I beamed ‘Nice meeting you Niall!’.

He stood up and waved ‘See ye ‘round, Baby!’

 

___

 

We followed some guy dressed in a valet uniform trough quite a lot of halls and a few hallways, whilst we were led to Calder family's private apartments. I would have loved to just have been showed to my room to relax, shower and get a quick nap before dinner. And sure my sister was annoyed just as much, I could tell, she obviously was hoping to get in one of her bikinis as soon as possible and get to the pool to get a first glimpse at the male fauna. Crap to both of us, we had to meet and be introduced to our host.

‘Mark!’

‘Clive! How are you? Thank you very much for the splendid reception!’

The moment we entered an expensively furnished parlour we’ve been greeted by a bald man who must have been in his sixties.

‘Finally! It’s so nice to see you again. I’ve been inviting you here every summer for the last five years. It took you damn long to accept my invitation!’

‘Took me five years and a menace of divorce to finally force him to take a vacation. He really needs to rest.’ My mother stepped in.

‘Johanna! You’re as beautiful as ever.’

‘And you are as charming as ever Clive, thank you. Where’s Patricia?’

‘She excuses herself. She’s stuck in Los Angeles for some charity fundraising of hers, starving kids or some kind of terrible disease, don’t quite remember. Just that my check is with a lot of zeros as always. Ha ha ha!’ The man had an horrible grin and he stink disgustingly of cigar and liquor. He wasn’t very tall, but broad and loud.

My father gestured me to come forward and putting arm over my shoulder he introduced me ‘Baby I’d like you to meet my former patient and dear friend Mr. Calder, our host. Clive this Is my son, he wants to follow in my steps and become a M.D. some day. We’re very proud of him.’

Mr. Calder shook my hand with a dirty smile and a knowing look that gave me goose bumps. He scanned me from head to toe in such a rude and obvious manner that made me blush in embarrassment. ‘What a nice little boy you have here Mark, he’s really a pretty little thing.’

‘It’s…nice to meet you, sir.’ I replied not really sure.

‘Here my dear, come and meet my dear friends and this beautiful boy’.

It was only then that I noticed a girl standing straight a little behind Mr. Calder, clearly self-confident, chest out. Brown long curly hair and witty eyes, a proud smirk across her face. She was introduced as Eleanor, the man’s youngest daughter. She politely greeted my parents, vigorously shaking my father’s hand, and then came by me.

‘Hello Baby! I’m delighted to meet you, actually I was eager to get to know you. And I might as well say that I’m not displeased, not displeased at all.’ She shook my hand holding it a little too long for my likes, slightly caressing over my knuckles with her thumb. I could smell her she clearly was an alpha.

I blushed not sure but quite of what was happening and replied tentatively ‘Yeah…it’s good to meet you too, Eleanor.’

‘You can call me El, sweetie. Hope I’ll get to show you around our property later on.’ And she winked at me.

‘Yeah…sure thing, thanks…whatever.’ I was about to blush again and stare at my feet for the lustful look the girl was giving me yet again, like she was trying to undress me with her eyes, when my sister coughed abruptly.

‘If my presence wasn’t required I could have been spared the inconvenience and gone to the pool. I’d have rather much enjoyed some good looking guy company.’ Barbara spat out, clearly not very pleased almost having been neglected all that time.

‘Barbara, how rude of you.’ My mother scolded her, but not really convinced, she knew father wasn’t just with her, his preference over me was so blatant sometimes, I’m sure Barbara suffered for it more that she let out.

'Apologize immediately with Mr. Calder, young lady! I’m sorry Clive, this is Barbara, my other daughter. She likes to be a pain for me.’

Our holyday was just starting in the most ‘promising’ way, as if!


	2. The Dance People

Once we finally got to our accomodation, we had one of the private villas, I settled in my room. All my luggage were already there and I made a mental note to remember to tip generously that nice guy who took care of it, Niall was his name.

I was about to unpack and then maybe take a quick shower and a little nap, when my sister, much to my surprise, burst into my room, naturally without knocking. She was already changed in one of her too expensive and too tiny bikini.

‘C’mon Baby! Let’s get to the pool. I’ll be damned if I’ll leave my good little brother lock himself up in his room to read some crappy book and sleep all the rest of the day, when we’re in such a wonderful place and the sun is shining bright outside!’

‘Stick to the truth as you’re good at, Barb! You wouldn’t give a damn even if I’d spend the entire  vacation in here! You’re just perfectly aware that dad will never allow you to leave the villa so soon, all by yourself with so little cloth on, knowing what kind of trouble you seem so willingly to always put yourself into. So you need your good little brother to come along, not to be questioned to much by our father. Am I right?’

‘God you’re sooo lengthy! Too many words as always. Move your ass, Baby! I’ll wait for you outside and you know that I. Don’t. Like. To be. Kept. Waiting.’

She slammed the door and I quickly changed in a fresh, clean, white tee and a pair of yellow shorts, and decided to follow her. I didn’t want to begin our holiday pissing my _sweet_ sister off and, anyway, I had already decided to have a quick glimpse of the amenities and surroundings on my own. The idea of the guided tour with Miss Eleanor that sooner or later I’d eventually have to take not particularly attractive.

I joined Barbara and we drove together down to the pool. Our villa, one of the biggest and most luxurious, was a little far from the main complex where there were restaurants, shops, congress halls, bars, pools… So we had our little golf carts to drive down there passing through various cobbled paths surrounded by bungalows, palms, the most beautiful variety of flowers and vegetation in general.

Once we got to the main pool we got on two loungers poolside and we ordered something to drink. The waiter hadn’t even returned with our order yet, that there was already an extremely fit and tanned lifeguard coming our way. He began to chat with my sister and once the conversation became a little too flirtatious for my likes, I decided it was the right time for me to exit the scene. Obviously my assistance was no longer required.

Not particularly in the mood to go back immediately to my room considering I had just been dragged out, I decided to explore a little. Obviously I absolutely have the worst sense of orientation and since the more you got away from the main building the more all the paths resembled themselves I got lost. It didn’t take much time to dawn to me that I was definitely going in the wrong direction, when I realized that the landscape was turning more and more shabby, poor and less trimmed. The bungalows looked different from the others I saw before, and they weren’t at all what you expect in five star deluxe resort, or the kind the people that come there would accept, considering the obnoxious amount of money a week cost in that place. I turned around on my steps and I noticed a few meters before I had trespassed without noticing a gate with a signal on it that stated ‘STAFF QUARTERS – PERSONNEL ONLY’. I was in the staff quarters.

Now, I know I should’ve gone away, but I’m curious by nature, what can I do. I decided to proceed and take a quick glimpse around. So as I was walking down a path when I got startled by a group of people, a few men gathered in a round a few steps ahead of me.  Fortunately they were too oblivious to notice me and I had the time to hide behind a bush.

I stayed there and tried to catch some words to understand what went on. There was a tall men, with hardy body, short brown hair and beard, dressed in a fine grey suit who was giving the others a good telling-off. I could say that he wasn’t really angry at them but, despite his puppy like eyes, his tone was firm and his glare severe.

‘…as for you, you better keep the rules in mind! You entertain our guests, you teach them the lessons, anything they pay for, but that’s it! That’s where it ends! No funny business, no “conversations” and keep your claws off! I’ll be damned if I let one of you, one of the alphas in my staff to bond with one of our omegas guests, or worse… I will not allow any improper behavior, anything catches my ears, a-ny-thi-ng, and you will be fired and reported as attempting rapists to the authorities! Have I made myself clear?!’

‘It’s the same at all these places. Some ass in the palms, but no conversation.’ One of the guys spoke.

‘Watch it, Clifford!’ the brown haired man growled, as a hint of red flashed through his eyes.

Sure it was pretty clear for me even from the hiding spot where I stood, those were clearly a bunch of alphas, clearly staff alphas, and the man in the suit, whoever he might be, was making crystal clear for everyone of ‘em were the boundaries stood. It didn’t surprise me in the least, in an exclusive resort like that, they surely wanted to avoid scandals of any sorts.

The little meeting had to be over, for the man dismissed the others with a stern nod of agreement and hand gesture, turned around and walked away.

Everyone began to walk in different directions, when I recognized the lifeguard my sister was talking to at the pool approaching. He clearly had listened to the little speech himself, because as he passed one of the alphas that had remained behind, he addressed him with clear disdain in his voice ‘Can you keep that clear, Harry? What you can’t lay your claws on?’

‘Just keep on working at your tan, Justin, and leave the hard stuff to me.’ He replied, going away with a satisfied smirk on his face, leaving the other behind speechless and with his mouth agape, unable to promptly come up with a smart reply. Poor douche, I silently laughed at his astonished expression myself, he deserved it!

___

 

Somehow I managed to get back to our villa and to my room, and got changed for dinner.

That evening we had to dine with Mr. Calder, go figure, and his lovely daughter. Dinner had been displeasing enough, my sister had gone on and on talking about that Justin lifeguard she met whom we understood was a Yale law student and Mr. Calder kind of protégé, while I was sitting next to Eleanor who tried not too subtly to grab my hand, or worse, my thigh throughout all the meal. A nightmare! To make things worse, after dinner we all had to stick together for drinks and dances, where I had been warmly encouraged by my father to repeatedly dance with Eleanor, and again she took advantage of the occasion to slip her hand a little too southern my waist line for my likes, as nonchalantly brush her hand against my ass a few times. Disgusting!

So I was about to fake a migraine to escape the dreadful situation when the music changed all of a sudden and a couple of dancers made their way through the crowd until the middle of the dance floor. I immediately recognized the alpha from that previous afternoon, the one who put that Justin guy in his place without batting an eye. He was so very handsome to poorly put it. Tall, broad shoulders but somehow with a slender figure, long limbs that gave him such an elegance while he was dancing. Chocolate brown curly hair that were bouncing beautifully with every move he made, like in rhythm with the music, plump cherry lips and a pair of emerald green eyes as sparkling as the sun through tree’s foliage moved by the wind. He was completely dressed in black and his shirt was halfway open to reveal the beginning of a prefect sculpted chest and abs. Every step he took he was so intent, his gaze completely focused on his partner whom he moved around like he weight nothing. And his partner was something unbelievable, a mesmerizing beauty indeed. Slim yet muscly figure, long legs and tan flawless skin, raven-black hair styled up in a quiff, sharp cheek bones and big, beautiful eyes with thick black eyelashes and an undescribable color, not just hazel but something like amber or honey or malt whiskey. I was enraptured by them, incapable of even blink for the fear of detaching my eyes.

Everyone had stopped dancing and a space had been naturally created in the middle of the dance floor for ‘em. Every one admiring their talented dance skills in awe. I hadn’t even noticed that Eleanor was still entangling me with her arms, when she took me out of ma daze with her annoying voice.

‘Umpf...those are the dance people. They’re here to keep the guests happy. Such show-offs, that’s not gonna sell lessons. Look! They’re scaring people away. No wonder my father despise ‘em.’ Sure to me it seemed all the opposite, I never saw anything that amazing in my whole life. They were perfect to me.

All of a sudden anyway they stopped the dancing abruptly, a little startled. I followed the line of their gaze and I saw the man in the suit, the same man who had chastised the alphas that afternoon in the staff quarters. Clearly he signaled them to stop dancing together. They parted and everyone fished a new partner among the guests, and everybody resume their dancing.

I felt almost sad, deprived of the beautiful show, and suddenly aware once again of Eleanor definitely too close to me.

‘Thank God! See Baby, that’s the resort manager, Mr. Payne. He’ll make ‘em regret it later. ’

Enough! It was time for my fake migraine.

 


	3. They look great together

I excused myself with everyone, my migraine was _so_ bad I really couldn’t bear staying up another moment. I felt a little bit guilty when I saw true concern in my parents eyes, but I blamed it on the tiredness for the long flight, nothing a good night sleep couldn’t fix.

Then Eleanor moved toward me and entangled me with an arm around my waist. Promptly all the guilt disappeared and the only thing my head was screaming was to get as far as I could from her and as soon as I could. Her insufferably too persistent smell, a mix in between something floral and spicy, had poisoned my nose for far too long that night.  I could smell it all over me and who knew how long a shower it would have taken me to get rid of it.

‘Baby, sweetie, let me drive you to your villa. I’ll call for some Advil and I’ll personally tuck you in.’

‘NO! I mean…it’s just a stupid migraine really and…and my father, as you know, is a doctor so…if I’ll need anything I’ll call him. Really, thank you Eleanor…’

‘It’s El for you hon’ ‘

‘Yeah, ‘f course… _El_ , please stay I-I don’t want to ruin everyone’s mood. Enjoy yourselves, I’ll see you tomorrow.’

And saying my goodnights I was out and running before she or anyone else could say anything more.

Ah yes, free at last!

___

 

I was walking around, trying to free my mind and my nostrils, breathing in the warm summer breeze, when I bumped in a familiar yellow-headed boy.

‘Niall!’ He was carrying an incredible amount of beers and probably startled by my sudden call he almost dropped a few bottles. ‘Let me help you’ and I grabbed a few ones from his hands, the more in danger ‘Seems I’m bound to rescue you from your evidently poor carrier skills!’

‘Well well, if it isn’t _the_ little Baby! Whatche doin’ here? Tired already of the obnoxious splendor and the Calders’ company that ye’re wandering in the seediest quarters?’

I hadn’t realize that without any intention, I had somehow managed to find myself in the staff quarters yet again.

‘ ‘mm…no, actually I was returning to my villa. Guess I just got lost in this maze of paths.’

‘Well Baby, let me be the one to rescue ye for once then. Just help me get this beverages to some really thirsty poor blokes and the I’ll guide ye safely back to yer own apartments.’

‘By any means, please, take the lead!’

So I followed the guy and followed, ‘til my arms were already a little sore by carrying the beers. Finally we left the path and walk for a few minutes through some palms and we found ourselves in a beach where there was a bonfire and a lot of people dancing, drinking and seeming to have the time of their lives. Some of ‘em cheered us, well probably Niall, on second thought probably the beers, as we arrived. We went and dropped the bottles in some baskets filled with ice-cubes a little further from the fire.

I was a like struck, by the music, by the smells, all those people dancing and laughing and singing and sweating. All so chaotic yet so enthralling, anything like I had ever seen in my entire life.

‘Here Baby, have one! Ye helped to carry, it’s only fair!’ I was so caught up in my stream of new sensations that I quite forgot about Niall, who was now standing expectantly next to me, handing me a beer.

‘Well, really, I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean…technically I’m not even allowed to d-drink alcohol…like, I’ve never…’

‘C’mon Baby! It’s not like I’m gonna tell yer parents or ye have to drive or something. It’s just one beer. Let’s have some fun and then I promise I’ll get ye back to yer villa. I swear!’

‘Ok, fine. Give me the damn thing.’

‘Woah, watch yer mouth Baby! A princess like ye? What would daddy say if he heard ye?’

And I began to let myself go, I was really having fun, I felt free and relaxed, Niall even tried to teach some moves of those dances, pressing my back against his chest, entwining our legs a little and twisting our hips together. I wasn’t clearly my cup of tea, but  it was hilarious, we even stumbled and fell, and we exploded with laughter. And then we heard the people around us beginning to cheer and shout, for a moment I didn’t understand what was happening, and then there they were. The couple of dancers I saw before. Presumably they had finished their shift and now they were joining the party.

They were beautiful. Even more than before, if possible. Less formal, a little bit disheveled, rosy cheeks and sweaty probably from lots of dancing. And they began to move among the crowd, the music seemed to play for them to move their bodies together. Have I already said how beautiful they were? They made everything seem so simple, every step, every jump, every catch. Also they seemed so happy and comfortable with each other. I tried but somehow I kinda felt jealous for the time of connection they seemed to have while dancing together, like they were in their own world.

Niall noticed I was practically staring in awe at them. ‘That’s me mate over there! Harry, Harry Styles. He got me the job here.’

‘They look great together.’

‘Yeah. Ye’d think they were bonded, wouldn’t you?’

‘Aren’t they?’

‘No. Just known each other since they were kids. C’mon Baby, let’s give it another try.’

So I was dancing with Niall, or at least I was trying not to make a fool of myself again, when we’ve been interrupted by the most sultry, most amazingly raspy and profound voice I had ever heard in my life.

‘Hey, Niall, what’s _he_ doing here?’

A shiver went down my spine, I turned around and I was faced with piercing and slightly angry green eyes glaring down at my friend.

Niall gulped. ‘He came with me, Harry. Why?’

‘Are you out of your right mind? This’ supposed to be a _just_ for us.’ He growled.

But before the blond guy could even try to come up with an answer, the alpha was already going back to his partner, with another low yet very audible growl, at least for me. Well nice to meet you too by the way, Harry. Alphas and their rudeness, ough!

I refused to let the incident spoil my fun and so me and Niall were back to dance, kind of. And maybe was the beer, or the second one or the third, but I was really enjoying myself and letting go.

And then it happened. He was walking towards me, he was beckoning me motioning is index finger in a hook, looking at me with a provocative gaze and a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. His lips, oh my… I quickly casted a glance sideways to make sure he was really meaning me, and I hesitantly put my hand in his, the one he was offering me, letting him lead me through the crowd.

We came to an halt and he said ‘Turn around’. I complied, like obliged, I couldn’t have done any different, even if I wanted to. In that moment I was his, he could have done anything he wanted with me.

‘Come closer’, he spoke again, his warm, big hands suddenly on my hips, as he dragged me to him until my back was pressed to his broad, muscular chest, his bigger body enclosing mine. Then I felt it, his warm breath itching behind my ear, a shiver went down my spine as he ordered me with his low, raspy, voice ‘Now bend knees. Down.’ And I did as I was told, as his hands still on my hips gently guided my body. I wanted to comply but I was clumsy and rigid, totally overwhelmed by the awkward sensations the awareness his body pressed to mine was giving me.

Harry was moving behind me, but he was clearly hampered by my lack of limberness. So he halted his movements, and his grip on my hips became a little more strong, his fingers slightly digging in my softness. My legs began to tremble a little.

And then again he was speaking in my ear, with that voice that was nothing but giving me goosebumps all over my skin. ‘No. You have to move with me, not against me.’

So I tried, I tried with all my willingness to let go, ease my body and let me be guided by the alpha’s expertise, wanting nothing more than to please him. 

‘Good. That’s better. Now roll this way.’

And so there we were. Finally we were dancing, my body in his arms, we were grinding against each other, I was suddenly very aware of his groin pressed against my bum, moving together, rolling, twisting our hips, bending our knees. I was lost. Lost in the music, lost in the dance, lost in his scent, musky yet with an aftertaste of something like apple and cinnamon. God, I could have smelt that scent every day for the rest of my life, without ever grew tired or nauseated of it. I was hot and sweaty and flushed, cheeks on fire and a tingling sensation under my skin and then I felt it. I clearly felt it. For a brief moment his nose was pressed against the crook between my neck and my shoulder, deeply inhaling me, my scent. I tilted my head even more, baring my neck in submission, moving my hand to reach up in his curls. But it was just for a moment, a second really, and Harry was gone. Without a word, without a sign. The music changed, another song was already playing, people around me were dancing. And I among them still a little bit in a daze, but already feeling cold, lost and out of place without the gorgeous alpha.


	4. Beautiful Zayn

 

Next morning I woke up and I sooo regretted the decision to give in and accept the beers from Niall. I lost the count after the fifth one but I knew from the hammering in my head that I definitely had more. Didn’t even remember how exactly I managed to return to my room, I guessed Niall had kept his word and led me back safe and sound. I ordered some room service and tried to eat something to shove a couple of Advil down. I remembered vividly only one thing from the night before, him. The handsome alpha. His powerful hands on my hips and his seductive voice in my ears. It must have been the beers, I was sure, If I had been so ready to submit. I had pretty clear that he could have done practically anything he wanted with me on that beach. I would have so willingly done anything, really, just to please him. A blush of shame crept over my cheeks at the recollection. Stupid omega instincts!

I dragged my sorry bum by the pool where I found my parents bathing in the sun. I greeted my mother and hugged my dad, and I took a place on one lounger next to them. They enquired after my headache from the night before, and I could admit, truthfully this time, that it was still very there. My dad frowned a little and told me to tell him if the ache persisted, he would have prescribed me something stronger.

I was chilling, my headphones in my ears, perfecting my tan, the hangover finally subsiding, when obviously my sister came and practically forced me to follow her in the pool, apparently there was a lesson of aqua zumba I couldn’t absolutely miss. I gave in, perfectly aware that when Barb was in her enthusiastic/bossy mode there was absolutely nothing that could stop her if not the achievement of her purpose.

The lesson started and to my delight I discovered that the instructor wasn’t other than the beautiful dancer with raven-black hair. He presented himself as Zayn and he began with the lesson obviously moving marvellously even in this occasion. We were in the middle  of the lesson when my sister’s attention was caught by that Justin guy who waved towards her and approached us crouching by the side of the pool. I eavesdropped a few precious quotes.

‘So I say “Ask not if your lifeguard can save your life…but if you will save his life”’ he was brushing her chin with his thumb, eyeing her lustfully, I wanted to throw up. ‘If the tips keep up, I’ll have enough for my Lexus.’

The guy had Barb practically wrapped around his finger and she replied with dreamy eyes ‘That’s my favorite car’. The pitiful scene went on but I nearly drowned when a vision appeared behind Zayn on the board, Harry.

‘Ladies, you look very lovely’ he addressed us all, his charming smile with adorably dimples, _dimples?!,_ in full display, I heard more than a swoon sound among the ladies. Ladies… _seriously, do I look like a lady?_ I grumbled to myself, but of course he hadn’t even noticed me, I’m sure he wouldn’t even remember me.  He told something to Zayn in his ear and then left, after kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

The lesson resumed and fortunately for my delicate stomach even the Baywatch dude had interrupted his seducing scene with my sister. She neared me in the water ‘Baby, will you cover for me tonight? You’ll tell mom and dad I went to lie down.’

‘And instead you're going to...?’

‘To the beach. It’s gonna be full moon tonight.’

‘I don’t particularly like lying to our parents and I definitely do not like the guy.’

‘You’re lucky then that you’re not the one who caught his eyes. As for our parents, you can always tell ‘em I had a terrible terrible migraine. I heard in this place they strike at the most convenient moments. Am I wrong?’

Yep. She’s definitely hideous when she wants.

‘…and the lesson’s over, ladies and gentle…man.’ He smiled to me. I blushed. ‘I’m Zayn once again, I hope you enjoyed our time together. Thanks for your attention and if you like I’m here with the zumba lesson every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at eleven sharp. Byyye.’

I take the chance to return some equipment, while he was tiding the pool surroundings, trying to overrule my shyness to talk to the beautiful boy.

‘Thank you. Your lesson was so much fun, even if I’m a totally hopeless, and may I also say you’re a terrific dancer’ and beautiful and gorgeous I would have liked to add but it might have been a little bit creepy.

‘Yeah? Well my mother kicked me out when I was 13 and I presented as a omega. I’ve been dancing ever since. It’s the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway.’

‘I envy you’. The words slipped out of my mouth without me even occurring, I was enraptured by the guy, by his appearance and also because he made everything he made while moving and dancing look like he was performing a spell that instantly subdued anyone who was watching, and in the meantime he seemed so unattainable.

But his reaction wasn’t the one I would have expected. Didn’t he get that I was trying to compliment him for everything he was and did and more? Evidently not because he looked at me like I had just profoundly insulted not only him but his entire family, he scoffed and left without giving me another word. I was mortified.

___

 

That evening we dined again with the Calders, lucky me! The dinner was obviously followed by drinks and dances. At a convenient time my sister left as agreed, _humpf agreed_ , to meet with her beau. And so I remained stuck with the always charming _El_ and her tentacular handsy hands. Seriously the girl had like eight arms, her hands reached anywhere everywhere on me, there was no escape from her grip. I was starting to be a little scared. Everytime I was meeting my parents eyes, they were not so subtly staring fondly at us, especially my father. Were they really picturing us together? Anyway, I was partially annoyed by the continuous effort I had to put to try and keep Eleanor’s hands off my butt, but mostly because Harry was dancing with a tall and thin, handsome brown haired man who was even handsier than Eleanor apparently, because he was moving with his body practically glued to the alpha’s and his hands where unceremoniously rummaging through his chocolate curls. I felt something burning deep in my stomach, I didn’t know what it was or why I felt what I felt but if my eyes could have killed, the clingy one would have been dead a thousand times already.

Twirling on the dance floor they happened near us and the man addressed Clive without any decency still clinging to the broad shoulder of the handsome alpha ‘Hi Clive! Aren’t my dance lessons starting to pay off?’ And while saying so he languidly caressed Harry’s cheek and…he let him!

‘You look great Nick! Terrific!’

Once the couple distanced themselves a few meters, Clive whispered to my parents with a obscene smirk ‘That’s Nicholas Grimshaw, One of the bungalow bunnies. That’s what we call the omegas who stay here all week. Their alphas only come down on weekends. His mate is a big card player. He’ll join our game.’

Then he shouted to the man ‘Your alpha is coming down on Friday.’

‘Yeah, Friday.’ He replied without concern, while his gaze was fixed on Harry’s eyes, their faces now disgustingly close.

‘It’s a hardship’ Clive said once more, voice unbearably licking, whilst his gaze, not able to disguise as well his reproach, went unnoticed by that Nick too entranced with Harry to even mind anyway.

Disgusted by the scene bestowed upon my eyes I seized Eleanor’s hand saying ‘Let’s go for a walk. I need fresh air, it stinks in here.’

___

 

**Harry’s POV**

_Of course the pretty little omega is with Calder’s daughter. Why am I even surprised?_ I thought to myself. I looked feeling what? disappointment? while he took her hand guiding her through the exit. I was trying to figure out why I was even bothering when Nick’s hand caressing my cheek and guiding my gaze to his eyes interrupted my stream of thoughts. Nick was good-looking, rich, obscenely rich even, and a really good shag. I had to pay attention to him and to what I was doing, I had to mind my business, then why was I so interested in a little, insignificant, blue-eyed omega, which was obviously here to entertain that Calder girl, I really didn’t know. His scent…

Once again I was interrupted but this time by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and recognized Mr. Payne, the manager. I excused myself with Nick for a moment.

‘Where’s Malik? Clients have been asking for him.’

‘What do you mean “where’s Malik?” He’s taking a break. He’s not a freakin’ robot.’

‘As long as it’s not an all-night break. His shift isn’t over yet. And it’s not the first break either. I’m keeping an eye on him.’ He said, not at all convinced and maybe even annoyed. I was concerned about Zayn too. Lately he had been acting strange. He’s always tired or sick. In an instant anyway Nick was once again with his arms around my neck and we resumed to dance, but my head was definitely elsewhere, now even more than before.

___

 

**Louis’ POV**

Once in the open air I immediately regretted my decision. Obviously my actions had nothing but given Eleanor an incentive she really didn’t need in the first place. She insisted on going for walk on the beach. We walked for quite a long time, her constantly trying to touch me, embrace me, grasp me, and me likewise constantly shunning, dodging, wiggling out. We stopped once we reached the pier.

Naturally Eleanor was immediately on me, taking the chance to brush her fingers through my hair ‘I love to watch your feathery hair blowing in the breeze.’ God, the girl was so cheesy, eugh!

‘Maybe my parents are looking for me.’ I was in a desperate need of  a way out from the embarrassing situation.

‘Baby, don’t worry. If they think you’re with me, they’ll be the happiest parents in the whole world. I have to say it. I’m known as the catch of the state.’

‘I’m sure you are.’ And she was also so arrogant. What a dreadful situation!

‘ Last week I took an omega away from Jamie, the scuba diving instructor, I mean he’s a really fit alpha. And he said to him “What does she have that I don’t have?”And he said “A trust fund”’.

I stood there, incapable of coming up with a clever answer, because really? I didn’t know what to do, if laugh or cry.

Fortunately for me we were interrupted by my sister, whom we saw a little far on the beach struggling to keep up with Justin, weeping and following behind him.

‘Justin. I don’t hear an apology.’

‘Go back to mommy and daddy and listen. Maybe you’ll hear one in your dreams.’

Well, I couldn’t help but thinking to myself that the morning after I would have had the privilege to tell my sister ‘I told you so.’ At least I did say I despised that Justin from the very beginning. I knew she was fine, maybe just with her pride wounded a little bit. But I took advantage of the situation to escape my situation.

‘El, Iook, I’m really sorry but, I’d better go check on her. She seemed so upset.’

‘’course Baby, You’re a wonderful brother, so considerate. You'll make a great parent one day. Let’s get you back.’

_Thank God, yay!_

___

 

Finally, after I got rid of the annoying company, exhausted I was leading to my room for a good night sleep. Or at least I thought I was going to our villa, but I found myself lost again, helplessly looking for the right path. I stopped in my track startled as I heard a strange noise. The more I proceed, the more I made out the noises to be someone crying. Could it be Barb? Was she really so upset? I followed the weeping sounds, beginning to feel the guilt build up in my gut. Maybe my sister was more sensitive than what I thought after all.  And then I found a figure hiding behind a palm, curled up in a ball on the grass. I crouched down and I recognized the boy, it was Zayn.


	5. Rescues and misunderstandings

‘Zayn! Oh God…Z-Zayn please, talk to me, what’s the matter? Are you hurt?’ I tried to lean a hand over his back, to try and sooth him a little, to get a clue on what was going on, anything, but as soon as I touched him, he flinched away. He was sobbing nonstop and it seemed like he wasn’t even able to breathe properly. He kept his arms tight around his middle, crying like a river and desperately struggling to grasp some air. I had a strong recollection it could have been a panic attack, but clearly he wouldn’t have let me help. I wasn’t someone he knew and I couldn’t calm him while he already was in such a state of distress. I debated a little with myself, but I knew I had to quickly make up my mind if I wanted to help the poor lad. I didn’t want to leave him alone, but I needed to go and fetch someone, someone to help him.

So I got up and ran as fast as I could, and the only person I could think of was Harry. Harry would have known what to do, Harry would have fixed him eventually. But it was late, very late. He clearly wouldn’t be in the ballroom anymore. _Think Baby! Think!_ And then it dawned to me, the staff quarters! Luckily, despite my poor orientation skills, I somehow always managed to reach that part of the resort and in a couple of minute I was there.

There were a lot of people walking lazily along the paths, they had just got off from their shifts, clearly, and going to their bungalows to get their deserved rest. So I began to ask around.

‘Do you know where I can find Harry? Harry ehm...Styles, Harry Styles?’ They were all looking at me wearily and annoyed, someone pretended not to hear me at all just kept on walking, someone pretended not to understand whom I was asking for.

Why wasn’t anyone listening to me, why wasn’t anyone even caring? ‘Please! It’s really important! I need to find Harry Styles! Someone is in trouble and his presence is required at once!’ But again no one helped. A few people reminded me that those weren’t my quarters, a few asked me angrily and protectively what I wanted from him, a few even made fun of me throwing some dirty jokes.

‘Who needs help? You little one? I can help! My cure is even better than his, if you know what I mean, you should try! HA-HA-HA-HA’ His friends joined his fat laughter and patted his back to congratulate him.

I was on the edge of tears. Zayn needed help and not only I had left him alone unable to do anything good for him, but I wasn’t even able to got him the person who could.

‘Baby? What are ye doing ‘ere? Can’t stay away from me r…hey, what ‘appened ter ye?’

‘Oh Niall, thank God! It’s Zayn, I found him on the floor, crying, he can’t breathe, nobody’s even listening to me or helping, I thought if I find your friend, Harry, he will know what to do, they’re friends right? Mates? And I tried to help him really, I did, but when I reached for him he flinched away and I haven’t been able to calm him, I mean he doesn’t know me and I’m trying to keep in mind the correct path to get back to him, because you know I always get lost in here, and we need to find Harry, but they thought I was looking for him for me like, and…’

‘Baby! Calm down! Ye’re rambling and I ain’t got a ‘alf of whatche said, but we’ll get Harry and then ye’ll get us to Zayn and we’ll help him, ok? Together. Just calm down for me, come on!’

He was right I was rambling and tears were profusely streaming down my cheeks, but we had no time and having found Niall had already calmed me a bit, I didn’t feel completely lost anymore.

He took me by my hand and with the free one he fetched his mobile from his pocket. I presumed he was calling Harry, but from the disgruntled noises he was making, I immediately got that his friend wasn’t picking up.

We were almost running and I was focusing mostly on keeping up with him without stumbling over my own feet, but after a few minutes I realized we were exiting the staff quarters.

‘Wait! Niall, aren’t we going to bring Harry with us?’

‘Yep! That’s precisely what we’re doing, and if I know my mate I’m quite sure where ter find him’

Suddenly we stopped in front of a bungalow, really nice and quite big for what I could see from the outside.

‘But I thought…’

 ‘Wait here Baby!’ Niall said, and he went and knock loudly on the bungalow door. I was puzzled, if we were trying to find Harry why were we looking for him in a guest bungal…

After a few minutes of incessant knocking someone was finally opening the door.

‘NIALL! You better have a damn good reason or I swear…’ It was a very naked, very pissed Harry, but the Irish guy  immediately interrupted him ‘It’s Zayn!’.

‘What’s up love?’ a pair of arms sneaked their way across the alpha’s tattooed chest, hugging him from behind and I could recognize the man who was dancing with him earlier that evening. He hooked his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and I could definitely tell from his expression that he was anything but pleased for the interruption.

‘I’m sorry Nick, but I do really have to go.’

‘Ok, if you have to. I’ll be up when you come back, love’. And then he turned Harry around and made a scene of kissing him obscenely. I felt like throwing up, was I the only one thinking about poor Zayn? _I’m not jealous, I’m worried!_ I tried so hard lying to myself.

___

 

**Harry’s POV**

I was really concerned. Zayn is too fragile, too desperately seeking to be loved, too beautiful for this world. He’s been by himself for too long, with no one to properly take good care of him, as he deserved to. I would have done everything in my power, but we had been there and we were just simply not meant to be. Anyway I might not have been his mate, but I would always, always protect him the way I could, with everything I had.

Too caught up in my worries for my friend I noticed just after a few moments that we wern't me and Niall only. The little omega. His piercing blue eyes fixed on me with emotions not clearly disguised under his gaze, he was perplexed, disgusted? Oh, it dawned to me that I must have seen me with Nick. So what?

‘Why’s he coming?’ The last thing I needed right now was a little judging rich twink bestowing his unrequested opinion ‘bout my morality on me with his stunning blue eyes. Why did I even care anyway?

‘He’s the one who found him’ my Irish friend answered apologetically. And we began to run, me following them In the intricate maze of paths.

‘Argh…Zayn just doesn’t think’ I voiced aloud my thought, without thinking. The only thing in my mind was I couldn’t reach the omega fast enough for my likes. My friend needed me and I wasn’t there with him.

‘He wouldn’t do anything stupid, would he?’ I could tell by his voice that Niall was also really worried.

‘So what’s wrong? What’s the matter with him?’

‘He’s knocked up, Baby’

‘NIALL!’ I couldn’t believe he had just let it slip like that! Was he really dumb or something?

‘What’s he gonna do about it?’ Was the immediate reaction of the feathery haired boy.

I stopped dead in my track and growled really loud without even realizing it. Of course, he was blaming me, without even knowing me, I immediately turned out to be the bad guy in his mind. The big, bad alpha who knocked up a poor omega who’s now paying all the consequences.

‘” _What’s he gonna do about it_?”’ I mocked. ‘It’s mine right? Right away you think it’s mine.’ I glared at him with all the hurt and the resent I was feeling, anger arousing in me. Really, who did he think he was? With all his assumption and his judgemental comments, just because I was an alpha without high manners and bucks to throw around, it didn’t mean I was by definition scum.

‘B-b-but  I-I  t-thought…’

___

 

**Louis’ POV**

I didn’t mean to make the alpha angry or to insult him. He was so close to Zayn, they were so in sync while they danced, that I just assumed… Now I really was mortified. He wasn’t the responsible, and why was I immediately a little bit relieved by that acknowledgment? But mostly I was ashamed of myself and I immediately felt the prickle of tears burn behind my eyes.

Finally we reached the place where the raven haired boy was, now sitting with his back leaned on a palm, knees pressed up against his chest, still a crying, shivering mess.

In a blink Harry was down by him. Hugging him tightly he lead the omega’s head against his chest and began to softly rock him while trying to calm him down.

‘It’s okay. Harry’s here. I’m never gonna let anything happen to you.’ His arm was caressing soothing circles on Zayn lower back as he slowly quitted to whimper, just sobbing lightly every now and then.

‘We got to go.’ And just so the alpha brought up his friend, one arm curled protectively around his small frame while the other went under his knees and he carried him bridal style, Zayn’s hands clutched tight behind his neck while he was resting his face in Harry’s neck deeply inhaling his protective scent. ‘Just hold on. Just hold on. Good boy. Good boy.’ The alpha continued to whisper calming praises to the still trembling boy while he carried him all the way to the staff quarters to what I could only presumed was Zayn’s bungalow.

I remained literally mesmerized all the time, watching how protective, attentive and caring the bigger man was towards his smaller friend. It was enthralling.

Than when Zayn was a little calmer, a hot cuppa tight between his hands, Harry’s lecture began.

‘What do you think you're doing? You're in trouble, you talk to me.’

‘I'll take care of it.’ The raven haired omega replied scoffing, while he adjusted on his bed, back pressed against the headboard, flinching a little like he was in slight pain.

‘You should've come to me in the first place.’ The alpha was towering his friend, he seemed now really serious, his voice strict.

‘Forget it, Harry. I'm not taking what's left of your salary.’

‘Zayn, that's my business.’ He growled.

‘Besides, it wouldn't be enough’ and he pressed his face in his hands resuming to whimper slightly. ‘Oh, God, it's hopeless!’

‘Don't say that’ I couldn’t help it, the words slipped from my mouth, I just had to say something to at least try and comfort that beautiful guy who seemed in such a distress, it physically hurt me. ‘There's gotta be a way to work it out.’

He looked at me. ‘ _Baby_? Is that your name?’ He said like mocking ‘You know what, _Baby_? You don't know shit about my problems.’ He said then, clearly annoyed, narrowing his eyes and glaring at me in disdain.

‘I told him.’ Niall cut in.

‘Jesus! He's gonna tell his Calder girlfriend and then we'll all get fired.’ Zayn had now significantly raised his voice and had turned to look at the Irish lad, anger clearly building in his features and tone. ‘Why not skywrite it? “Zayn got knocked up by Justin, the creep."’

‘Justin!’ I exclaimed. Again I hadn’t been able to shut my big mouth, but I was shocked!

‘ Look…’ Harry jumped up from the chair near the bed he was now sitting on.

But Niall was faster ‘No, Baby. One of the counselors knows a doctor, a real M.D., just traveling through Nassau one day next week. We can get an appointment and he won’t require the consent or the presence of, you know, the alpha father, but it costs $ 2.500’

‘But if it's Justin the alpha, there's no problem. And I know he has the money. I'm sure if you tell him…’

‘He knows.’ Zayn said with scorn. Then he laughed bitterly for a moment, shaking his head in shrouded disbelief at my dumbness and naivety.

‘Go back to your playpen, _Baby_.’


	6. He cannot do it

‘Why should you tell me what's right?’ He replied. An air of sufficiency painted on his face and that hideous smirk I had wanted with all my gut to erase with a powerful slap.

I had a plan. I absolutely wanted to help Zayn. So, the morning after that troubled night, I woke up at dawn. I had a really early breakfast and then I got to the pool when practically all the guests were still asleep. I searched around through all the staff that was cleaning around and preparing everything for the day. Among the lifeguards that were checking and arranging the loungers around the great pool I found my target, Justin. I offered to help to lay down the clean towels on the loungers and in the meantime I was delivering him the speech I had prepare for him, lying in bed awake the night before.

‘You can't just leave him’

‘I didn't blow a summer rubbing suntan lotion on old whales' backs just to bail out some twat who probably put out for every alpha here. You forgot those loungers over there, please Baby’ God I  despised the douche so much.

And then he said it, the phrase that made me lose it.

‘Some people count and some people don't. Read The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand I think you'll enjoy it. If you come to my bungalow I’ll lend you my own copy. But you’ll have to return it. I have notes in there.’

Ough! My ears were bleeding. I couldn’t hear the nonsense that scum was blabbering about not even one second more.

‘You make me sick. Stay away from me. Stay away from my sister or I'll have you fired.’ I said in a low voice but clear enough to make the prick understand I meant it. And then, oops, I was so clumsy ‘cause I accidentally stumbled upon my own feet and propping on him to regain balance I pushed dear Justin into the pool. An early bath he didn’t really enjoy, especially considering that all his fellow lifeguards burst in a roar of laughter. Something told me he must have had some difficulties making friends among the other members of the staff. I wondered why?

___

 

Giving Justin a little of what he deserved had been fun and I felt proud and content for a little that morning. But as noon arrived the satisfaction soon faded and it just remained clear that I hadn’t the slightest idea on how to help Zayn. The only thing that I could come up with was providing the money, at least he could get rid of the problem the way he wanted. Even if the idea didn’t feel right for some reason.

So I went to the person I always seek when I need help, the very person who had never let me down once my entire life. My father.

He and my mom were on the golf practice field. Dad was really good. He and his associate in the private practice went to play nearly every Sunday, plus my dad was good at practically anything he did. Mom…let’s just say she really wasn’t. ‘What am I doing wrong?’

‘You're lining it up a little wrong, Jay.’

I approached my dad and he kissed me dearly on my forehead.

‘If your mother ever leaves me, it'll be for Tiger Woods.’

‘Daddy, someone's in trouble.’

‘Besides your mother? You're overcorrecting, Jay.’

I wanted him to focus on what I was saying so I went on trying to get his complete attention.

‘You always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help.’ And then I dropped the bomb. ‘Could you lend me 2.500 $?’

And there I got his whole attention.

‘Are you all right? Are you in trouble?’ He asked a little concerned.

‘No, it's not me. Could you loan it to me?’

‘That's a lot of money. What's it for?

I hesitated for a moment and then I decided I definitely could not tell, besides it wasn’t my secret.

‘I can't tell you. It's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't.’ And it really was.

‘You always said you could tell me anything.’

‘I can't tell you this.’

‘It's not illegal, is it?’

And so I thought about it. It really was illegal. God what if we got caught? What if something had gone wrong? I desperately hoped I could disguise all the things that were going through my mind and putting on the sweetest, most innocent smile I could provide, I played daddy’s little boy.

‘No, Daddy.’ The guilt was literally killing me.

‘That was a stupid thing to ask. Forgive me. I'll have it for you before dinner.’ Literally. Killing. Me.

 ‘Thanks, Daddy.’ I was such an awful person.

___

 

That night I literally couldn’t wait to deliver the money. I was truly happy to help Zayn, I was sincerely concerned for him and I felt a sort of empathy for a fellow Omega in distress. And to be honest I was also kind of proud of myself  for being able to help someone in need.

I planned on going to dinner as always with my family and, unfortunately, the Calders. Then once the nightly show would have been over I would have left, pretending to be too tired to endure in the drinking and dancing that always went on after that, and I would have asked to be excused to go to bed.

With a little luck everything went as planned, nobody seemed to take a hint when I dismissed myself earlier than the usual, except maybe for my sister, but she owed me big time, and everyone wished me goodnight. I even let Eleanor take me back to our villa, I didn’t want to argue to not raise any suspect, and with some effort I succeded in escaping her tentatives to come in or to kiss me goodnight when she insisted to accompany me ‘till the door and she lingered there more than necessary, faking more concern than require for my tiredness.

Once in my room, I quickly changed my attire in something less formal. I was about to go looking for Zayn where I thought he was, on the beach by the bonfire with the other staff members, dancing and chilling out after their shift as always. So I put on a blue and white striped tank top and a pair of jean shorts, I checked my fringe in the mirror and I decided that I was as passable as I could be, and slipped on my white Toms exiting the habitation.

I somehow managed to get lost just a couple of time in what had become my worst enemy, the bundle of all-alike-paths of the resort, and in less time that I thought I found myself walking on the beach through the palms toward what seemingly was the  light of a bonfire and music, which grew louder as I got nearer.

Once I reached the crowd I slipped through the tangle of dancing people trying to make myself as tiny as I could and searching among all the faces, that where sparing me puzzled and frowning glances in return, I recognized the familiar head of bleached hair that belonged to Niall and I reached him.

He greeted me with a wide grin, a bottle of beer in his hand, he was a little intoxicated already I could tell. I immediately asked him where I could find Zayn and even if perhaps slightly perplexed he pointed him out for me. He was embraced by a taller boy, whom I immediately recognized to be Harry, and they were slow-dancing even if the rhythm of the song playing was totally different and they were also keeping a little aside from the crowd.

It was a nice and warming sight. I could tell even from afar that the alpha was comforting the omega with his entire being, hence I was glad for the raven haired guy, who clearly needed all the comfort he could get in a moment like that, but at the same time I had that strange feeling deep inside my gut, something like aching, like kind of a heavy weight, like…jealousy?!

Anyway I approached the couple and gently tapped Zayn over his shoulder to make myself noticed. He turned around, yet not taking his arms away from the alpha who barely seemed to notice me or maybe he just didn’t care.

I swallowed hard trying to ease off some of the tension mixed to embarrass that suddenly took hold of me and, performing the best smile I could fake at that moment, I tried to sound as normal as I could.

‘Here's the money.’ And I handed out an envelope toward Zayn who ‘till that moment was looking at me with ill-concealed loath.

Suddenly a smirk full of surprise and hope, I guessed, brightened his already remarkably beautiful face ‘You mean Justin?’

‘No. You were right about him.’ It felt bad to say it, as I saw that glimmer immediately disappear from the omega’s  face.

‘Then where'd you get it?’ He asked me curtly with a new skeptical look.

‘You said you needed it.’ _Seriuosly why can’t he just take it_ , I thought to myself as I was becoming increasingly uneasy.

He turned around to look at Harry and he asked him with an incredulous smirk ‘Is this kid for real?’

‘Takes a real saint to ask _Daddy_.’ The alpha mocked looking at me. _Really why he despises me so much? Moron!_

‘Thanks, Baby, but I can't use it.’ _What?!_ I couldn’t believe my ears and I couldn’t explain to myself why was he refusing my help. Was it some sort of ridiculous pride at that point?

And apparently the curly boy thought the same thing ‘cause he looked at his mate in disbelief ‘What?! What's the matter with you? You should take the money!’

But Zayn didn’t even answer, he just buried his face in the alpha's chest again and pushed him a little farther forcing to resume their previous slow-dance.

I stood there speechless and appalled, and I quite missed Niall who had approached me and began to talk in my ear, a little bit slurry and clearly not whispering as he maybe thought he was because I nearly went deaf as he began to almost shout ‘I can only get him an appointment for Thursday. They do their act at the Aura Thursday. If they cancel, they lose this season's salary and next year's gig.’

‘What's the Aura?’

‘It's a club where they do their special mambo act.’

‘Can't someone else fill in?’ I nearly shouted myself, talking to him but also to the couple.

And Harry at least was listening because he stopped and glared at me. They came near us again and with the usual sarcastic tone the alpha seemed now accustomed to use with me, like I was some kind of dumbass, he said ‘No, " _Mister Fix-it_ ". Somebody else can't. Danielle has to work all day. She can't learn the routines. And Ashton has to fill in for Zayn. Everybody works here. You wanna do it? Take time out from "Simon Says"?’

‘It's not a bad idea.’ Niall jumped in.

Choking on the gulp of beer he had guzzled in the meantime, the alpha immediately replied ‘It was a  joke.’

‘He can move.’ The Irish boy continued.

‘It's the dumbest idea I _ever_ heard of.’

I was slightly offended by his resoluteness, but he was in fact right, I was really terrible at dancing ‘I can't even do the Macarena.’

‘See?'

‘You're a strong partner. You can lead _anybody_.’ I was practically stunned that even Zayn was encouraging that clearly hopeless suggestion.

But Harry was adamantine ‘He can't even do the Macarena! _He_. Cannot. Do it.’


	7. Feel the heartbeat

And that’s how I had ended up there.

The morning after that surreal night, I woke up really early after just a few hours of sleep, I had a quick breakfast and I headed once again to the staff quarters.

I was supposed to meet with Harry in a secluded facility they used for rehearsal. Because, yes, I was doing it. I didn’t even know how exactly, but I finished for agreeing helping Zayn by taking his place in the gig. We had less than a week to transform me in an acceptable partner, er…dancing partner, for the alpha to exhibit in a professional mambo number at one of the most famous club in all the island, apparently. To say that I was less than excited about the whole thing was literally an understatement.

So as I said there I was knocking uncertainly at the door of what was just something more than a shack at the far end of the resort. As nobody answered I tentatively pushed the door open and I shyly stepped in.

‘H-hello?’

‘You’re late!’ I was immediately met by an angry growl from my soon to be teacher as his powerful scent hit me at full force sending shivers down my spine. ‘We have not nearly enough time to try and make this absurd if even remotely working and I understand, _little princess_ , you might be on vacation here but I’m certainly not. I’m devoting all my already close to none spare time to teach you, so I’ll appreciate if you at least try to be on time when we schedule a rehearsal.’ Ok, there was someone even less excited than me about the situation.

He finished his lecture with his severe piercing green eyes intently glaring at me and I was already near to tears as my lower lip began to tremble, and all that had been accomplished in less than one minute into the lesson. I was positive I wasn’t going to survive any of that.

‘I’m s-sorry, I got lost and I-I…’

‘Save your pathetic excuses for someone who cares’ he replied harshly, God I was going to cry. But he must have noticed because, clearly for the sake of the performance, he softened his expression ‘ok , don’t’ cry on me now Baby, let’s forget about it and start over, yeah? We’ve already lost enough time, come on!’

He extended his hand for me to take it and we began the lesson. We started with the basics. He explained to me what exactly was mambo, the music, the starting facing position I should have taken and the very basic steps.

It was a hot sunny day, even hotter in that shed which of course hadn’t got AC. I was dressed in a pair of white skinny jean that were hugging my curves nicely, but I wore on top a loose pale blue plaid cotton shirt, that was covering until under my bum, and a pair of white Vans. I didn’t want to give the wrong impression, I was there to learn the dance number and that was that. But I was well aware that it would have implied a lot of touching and proximity, and I didn’t fully trusted my omega nature in presence of the charming, handsome alpha.

‘No!’ Harry growled once again. Of course he wasn’t so charming all worked up like that, because in his notable opinion I wasn’t learning fast enough!

‘Oh, s-sorry. Sorry.’ I stuttered, a little ashamed, I had overstepped on his foot for the umpteenth time in the last half hour.

I had my hard time. I wasn’t the most loose or confident person, on the contrary I really was very self-conscious and all those moves where all quite new for me. And to get things even worse the constant closeness of the curly haired man made me a little dizzy. I wasn’t quite accustomed at having an alpha circling my body with his strapping arms and the warmth radiating from his body and is strong scent were rendering everything a little too overwhelming for me.

‘You don't step on the one. You gotta start on the two. Find the two. Understand?’ _Duh!_ That was one of the few things I had quite clearly in my mind, thank you, I wasn’t that stupid. But having it understood and trick my clumsy body into do it apparently wasn’t the same thing. Only _“Mr. Perfection”_ didn’t seem to get it! I sooo wanted to slap him right in the face, turn around and leave him be. But then I remembered I was doing it all for Zayn, and I took a deep breath to calm down.

‘I told you I never did any of these dances before…’ But the alpha wasn’t even playing attention to what I had to say and he went on with his lecture, with the same annoying tone as he was talking to some dull bimbo. Hmmm, I hated him!

‘It's one, two, three, four. When the music starts, you don't dance until the two. Got it Baby?’

And he hit replay on the music, and his hands were once again on me and his eyes…damn it, why did he had to have such deep green eyes, while I had to concentrate on finding the two?

‘Relax, relax.’ His hands…

‘Breathe.’ His eyes…

‘Frame.’ Finding the two…

‘Nope.’ Bugger!

‘Again. Ow!‘ And again me stepping on his foot.

And so we went on and on for at least another two hours, trying to make me learn the steps and position, at least his voice was low, raspy and sooo sexy!

‘Two, three, four. Two, three, four.

Don't lean back. Lifting up.

Two, three, four. Shoulders down.

Again. But concentrate! And...’

\---

 

**Third Person’s POV**

It hadn’t been a good night for Zayn. He had tried to fall asleep for hours, hopelessly, twisting and turning alone in his bed. Only a thought in his mind: getting rid of the problem. And only an instinct screaming trough his body: ‘keep the pup!’. The constant battle between sense and feelings going on inside him keeping him awake until the pain had become so unbearable that tears of desperation had started streaming down his face, the agony too overwhelming to keep himself from crying. And finally, finally, he cried himself asleep. But a few hours had passed that morning sickness had woken him, and he had spent at least half an hour bent over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach.

And now there he was, feeling like a wreck, dark circles under his eyes, that however couldn’t do anything to lessen his stunning beauty, standing in front of the manager office. It was never a good thing to be summoned by the manager himself, a little like when in school you’re called to the principal office.

He knocked and he immediately recognized the manager powerful alpha voice replying from the other side of the door.

‘Come in!’

‘You wanted to s-see me Mr. Payne?’ The raven haired omega asked hesitantly.

‘Yes, Malik. Close the door behind you and take a seat.’

Liam spoke without looking over to the young man that had entered his office. He was typing away on his laptop as if not wanting to acknowledge the presence of the omega, if not even annoyed by him. Then, as if trying to recollect his thought or maybe calm himself, he breathed in deeply and he shifted on his chair now facing Zayn and directing his gaze on him. He was wearing a button up white shirt, a couple of buttons left undone at the top showing the collarbone and the beginning of a very buff slightly hairy chest. The omega couldn’t help but stare a bit.

‘Listen I’ll cut to the point. I’ve received a lot of complaints regarding, well, you, your work. It’s been noticed that you often arrive late picking up on your shifts, you seem always tired, unfocused, you take a lot of brakes and you called in sick twice this week, already.’

‘I’m sorry Mr. Payne. Yes, I’ve been a little sick lately, but I’ll…’

‘Now’ the manager lowly growled, clearly annoyed by the interruption ‘normally here at Calder’s we  wouldn’t tolerate such a behavior. However, I understand that omega in general, due to their… _biology_ ’ the alpha cleared his voice, seeming a little embarrassed by the topic ‘have certain periods when they might get…unwell. But there are medicines, chemical supplies that help, I’m not the one who has to tell you that, Malik.’   

As Zayn understood what the manager meant by that, he felt mortified, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment and tears already prickling at the back of his eyes.

‘Anyway, I suggest you put a remedy to whatever it is that is going on with you and you do it immediately. Remember you’re here to do your job and I expect you to do it well, at the best of your possibilities and with abnegation. Don’t’ let me down again, I’ll be very upset if I’ll have to call you up here again. In fact that would be the last time.’

The raven haired guy desperately wanted to replay something clever, he craved for a way to be able to explain the situation without giving up his secret, and at the same time he needed to resist the urgency to tell the prick that he understood that clearly it was his alpha biology that was speaking crap and that he could shove it up his arse. But the moment the manager finished his lecture he resumed his previous occupation, typing on his laptop, and without any further sign of wanting to endure the conversation he just said ‘you’re dismissed.’

‘Thank you sir. Good day sir.’

And Zayn practically ran out of the office, tears already flowing from his eyes the moment he shut the door. He hated crying!  

\---

 

**Louis’ POV**

‘Don't put your heel down.’

Me and Harry were once again in the shed for my dance lessons. In a few days I had made some incredible improvements, in my humble opinion. My body was far more coordinate each day and each day I grew more confident in my capabilities. I had mastered the basic steps and even learnt some of the advanced ones. I was impressed with myself, in a good way.

Of course for Mr. Perfection it never was quite enough ‘don't put your heel down. Stay on the toe.’

 ‘I didn't…’ Because really, I wasn’t…

‘ Just listen to me. _I_ know what you do right and what you do wrong. _I_ ’m the professional here and _I_ ’m the one in charge.’ And he never missed any chance to go all alpha on me. I’m in charge? _Seriously?!_ Did he also wanted to make me bare my neck in submission and bite down?  

‘The steps aren't enough, Baby. You gotta feel the music.’

But then there were times when he forgot  to act like a complete ass and he just lost himself in the passion for the dance, and in the eagerness to teach what he could do so well, what he loved, like he wanted to transmit that passion, and that were the times when I put up with him and his alpha ego a little more.

‘It's not on the one. It's not the mambo. It's a feeling, a heartbeat.’ And he began to pat with his hand on his chest, just where his heart was. ‘Gh-ghun. Gh-ghun.’

 So I tried to imitate what he was doing, but obviously I wasn’t doing it right because…

‘Don’t try so hard.’ He catch my hand in his, literally enclosing my tiny one in his one which was literally enormous. And he put it on his chest, over his heart. And I felt it. The heartbeat. His heartbeat.  

And then something clicked for a moment. My head was spinning, my heart stopped for an instant and then began to beat like a drum. _Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_. My hand, the one on his broad chest, was literally burning, a tingling sensation that was giving me sweats and goose bumps altogether but at the same time it was a feeling that suddenly I had the physical need to feel all over my entire body.

‘Close your eyes, Baby. Two, three, four. Two, three, four.’ I obliged and we began to move to that rhythm.

‘Breathe.’ So I did and I opened my eyes staring intently for a long moment in his mesmerizing green ones, that were staring right back in my blue ones…

And that’s when Zayn entered the room. Immediately he quirked his eyebrow in a more than perplexed expression at the little scene displayed in front of him. Luckily enough he decided not to make any comment.

With the beautiful raven haired omega with us we resumed the normal training. I liked him very much. Not only he was of an exceptional beauty on the outside, but I also discovered a gentle heart on the inside the more I got to know him. He was always more patient with me than Harry, more prone to explain and show me the steps even dozens of times. And of course there was less tension between me and the grumpy alpha whenever he was around.   

\---

 

And soon it was two days before the show. I had managed to memorize all the routine, except for the lift, and compared to the stiff, clumsy guy who couldn’t even do the Macarena I was pretty much unrecognizable. But we were all too aware that for a professional number in the most glamorous club in the island, I wasn’t good enough.

So we were continuing exercising every chance we got. I was sore and tired, but determined not to make too much a fool of myself up on that stage. Also I didn’t want to let Zayn down, and maybe Harry neither.

‘ Back. Easy. Back. Easy.

And turn, turn. Down.

And lift. You'll learn that later.

And come on. Down. Twist.

And the bow. Argh!’ I slipped and in the attempt not to lose the balance and fall, I clung to Harry’s shoulder with all my weight during the bow.

‘Sorry. Sorry.’

‘You trying to kill me?’ He growled at me as a flash of red sparkled trough his eyes.

‘You gotta concentrate! Is that your idea of fun?’

And that was that. I had enough of the attitude. ‘As a matter of fact it is.’ I also growled, surprising even myself.

‘We do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns.

I'm doing all this to save your ass, but I'd rather drop you on it!’

We stayed there, both panting and glaring at each other for a few moments. We were clearly physically exhausted, irritable and with a lot of tension for the upcoming gig.

‘Let's leave.’ He stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen](http://youtu.be/2ssCL292DQA)


	8. Some kind of wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mention and partial description of abortion and rape in the following chapter and use of strong language.  
> Do not read in order to avoid triggering by these contents. Thank you.

I was surprised of myself for having been able to stand up to the alpha. Of course my inner omega was screaming at me in impatience, disappointed that I had done the only very wrong thing, demanding me to apologize. _Heck no!_

Not to mention that after the little quarrel I had been dragged to the staff parking lot, or so I figured judging by all the clunkers there, a helmet had been shoved on my head and I was currently on the back of a motorcycle Harry was riding far over the speed limits, with my arms wrapped tightly around the alpha’s waist , hanging to him for dear life with absolutely no idea of where we were going. I clutched my eyes closed and my heart was drumming like mad in my chest but to be honest I couldn’t really tell if it was for fear of the speed or because I was practically glued to the green eyed man’s back. His soft chocolate brown curly locks escaping from the bottom of his helmet, ruffled incessantly by the wind were tickling my forehead and all I breathed was his enticing scent. Surprisingly, despite the speed, the more we went by the more I started to feel soothed and safe, smelling him, feeling the warmth radiating from his strong body, so much I drifted off to a dreamlike kind of state.

When we finally came to an halt and I was forced to disentangle my arms from around Harry I kinda felt a little bit uncomfortable at the loss of closeness. Then I immediately regained my straightness of thought and I realized I had just sort of being kidnapped by an alpha I barely knew, who was possibly still crossed with me and who had just dragged me in the middle of nowhere.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ I screamed throwing the helmet to his chest.

‘What?’

‘What??! You get me on a wreck of bike –

‘Hey! My bike’s fine’

– you drive like a fucking crazed man and you drag me in the middle of nowhere, miles away from the resort, without even asking my permission?!’

‘I got mad okay? And we were getting nowhere with the practice and I needed fresh air… _we_ _both_ needed a break’ then Harry turned his back to me and while securing the helmets to the bike he mumbled uncomfortably ‘listen we worked a lot the past few days. You, you worked really hard and I may not tell you often but you really accomplished a little miracle’

I couldn’t believe it, a compliment? An actual compliment from _Mr. Perfection_? My inner omega, was practically preening at those words of praise and my face completely lit up.

He turned and he must have noticed because he immediately added ‘yeah, I mean considering where you started who would have thought you could’ve even managed to swirl around without tripping on your own feet’…and of course he had to be back to his usual dickhead-self again. I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes in exasperation.

‘Besides, I didn’t hear your complaints while you were hugging me like there was no tomorrow all along the ride’

Yep. Definitely a prick! ‘That was because I was so scared my screams got stuck in my throat, you oaf’

‘Yeah, yeah…anyway, I brought you here because of the lift. You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water.’

And at those words I took a minute to finally notice where we were. The green eyed man had brought me to this secluded beach, in fact it was a little gulf, without a living soul to be seen and a calm blue sea that could have been a pool for how flat and crystal clear it was. It was really beautiful.

‘C’mon Baby, let’s get you wet’ he ran to the shore stripping in the meantime until he remained in just a pair of black boxer.

‘Wha’…I don’t have my swimsuit! You brought here without telling me, remember?’ and I could already feel my cheek starting to heat. I wasn’t just sure if it was for the sudden display of a god’s body I had in front of my inexperienced eyes or the self consciousness that immediately dawned in me at the thought of stripping down to my underwear, which by the way wasn’t exactly what you supposed it to be. I had put on a pair of knickers that morning. Damn!

‘Underwear is good or…’ he snorted seeing my hesitation ‘you’re in shorts, aren’t you? You can come in  with those on if you’re such a prude, you’ll be fine.’ And so I did.

We immerged ourselves in the sea ‘till we both have the water level a little below our chests. Which meant, since he was significantly taller than me, that he was further in facing the beach while I was facing the sea.

Then he briefly explained how the lift would work, I basically had to jump and let him lift me up above his head while maintaining a prone position with arms wide open and a rigid body.  Ha, a piece of cake!

‘Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance’ he said as if with those words I could have mastered the whole thing.

The alpha put his big hands on my hips and made sure to have a firm grip. His hands were so big that he was practically grasping more than just my hips, his long fingers reached my bum and I swore I could feel his fingertips digging slightly in my fleshy bum, like actually squeezing a little?!

‘Focus Baby! And now bend your knees and…go up. Go, go.’ I jumped and he held me for a few seconds at a mid height, just a little above his head, still not in a prone position, just to taste the waters. It was pretty clear though that I was scared to be badly dropped and get hurt, even if we were in the sea.

‘Good try. Now, you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, all right?’ He said looking at me straight into my eyes with his mesmerizing green eyes. And I realized…I trusted him.

‘Just bend your knees. And...go. Good. Good. Good.’ This time I jumped higher and Harry lifted me all the way over his head as I actually managed to reach the correct position, flat, rigid body, spread arms.

‘Now hold the position. Hold it. Good. Don't break! Don't break!’ But I was already losing the balance and diving front face in the water.

‘Let's do it again. All right. One, two, three.’

‘Oh, sorry’ this time I didn’t jump high enough and he had practically lifted me relying all on his strength with an incredible effort.

‘Good. Keep… No, don't’ and I had lost balance again.

He kept on encouraging me though, not once losing his temper. ‘It's not too bad. One more time. Okay. Over my head. Go….’

\---

 

Once Harry said he thought we had practiced enough, or more like when he noticed that I had pruney fingers and I began shivering a little, we rose from the sea. I hadn’t been able to hold the right position for the required time more than two or three times which we both knew wasn’t nearly enough, but nonetheless Harry said I did fine.

Once on the beach, we both lied on the sand to let the sun dry us up. I was exhausted. I turned my head to look at the alpha beside me, he lied on his back just one or two feet away, breathing heavily as his chest rose and lowered rhythmically, his plump rose lips parted. His eyes were closed and a few drops of water rested on his log lashes, that casted long shadows on his cheeks, and as the sunlight hit them they sparkled like crystals. I was admiring his handsome features so intently, I nearly gasped in surprise when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked right back into mine.

I surely blushed in embarrassment, being so blatantly caught staring at him, so I tried to recover and I said the first thing that came into my mind as if I was really just waiting for him to look at me in order to start a conversation.

‘So where'd you learn to be a dancer?’ I asked, turning all my body to face him, laying on the side, and leaning my head on my hand, my arm bent by the elbow to sustain it.

Harry sat up and looked intently straight into my eyes for a moment, I swear my heart skipped a bit, and then he said turning to face the sea ‘well, this guy came into this café one day and...we were all sitting around doing nothing, me and my lazybones friends. And he said that Matt Barber was giving a test for instructors. So, if you passed...they teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, teach them. I had nothing better to do anyway, just a fathead who managed to fail his twelfth grade, without no prospective, my parents about to kick me out…so I thought the least I could do was give it a try. Guess I just got lucky they wanted me.’

He said the last words in a whisper, through gritted teeth, glaring at the horizon with his astonishing green eyes, that right then seemed greener than ever if possible.

I sat up too fighting the urges to put an arm around the alpha to console him, as my inner omega was demanding.

But the curly haired man composed himself quickly enough and before I had the chance to say anything he was the one who said ‘we better get going, it’s getting late. They’ll send a squad looking for you, if they notice their precious Baby is missing, God forbid’. Aaaand there he was again, walls up, cynical snarky Harry back in charge.

\---

And too soon came the big day. In the morning I was with Zayn in the entertainment staff locker room for the final fitting of the outfit I was going to wear. It was Zayn’s, obviously. A red ruffled blouse with a really plunging neckline and a pair of black ballroom dance trousers. We had to shorten both the sleeves and the trouser legs since I was a little shorter than the hazel eyed omega. And we also had to unsew a couple of pinces on the rear because sadly my bottom and my thighs were far bigger than Zayn’s, he was so slim and beautiful.   

‘I can't believe it's tonight’ I said as I was standing on a bench, the raven haired omega right in front of me, adjusting the blouse.

‘The Aura's minutes away. You'll change in the car, Harry is borrowing Ashton’s’

‘I'll just keep my shoulders down, my head up...my frame locked, stay on my toes...’ and then suddenly it hit me, the panic, it was for that night! ‘What if I forget the steps?’

Zayn put his hands on my shoulders ‘Pull up, watch the frame. And remember, let him lead you.’

‘I'm afraid I'm gonna forget to spike, get dizzy and fall on my face’ and at those panicked words the omega smiled sweetly ‘No. Don't look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open...tension in my arms, my frame locked, seat pulled up...’

‘Thanks, Baby’ he interrupted my rambling.

‘I just want you to know that I don't sleep around...whatever Justin might have told you. And I thought that he loved me. I thought that I could feel something special, a…a bond? That…that he could be the one, like my mate? Anyway, I just wanted you to know that.’

I nodded vigorously to reassure him that I understood the situation perfectly and that I didn’t judge him in the least. I didn’t know exactly what to say though and I was a little embarrassed by the topic so I decided to try and change the subject ‘so, how does it look?’ I straightened my position on the bench for him to have a final look at the outfit.

He smiled giving me thumbs up, but it was just a minute then his expression faltered and he began to cry silent tears ‘I'm scared. I'm so scared, Baby. I’m about to kill my own pup. Could you tell that I’ll still be an omega after?’

And at those words my heart literally break for him. I hugged Zayn with all my being, keeping his head on my chest and trying to sooth him gently, caressing his soft, raven hair with the free hand.

 ‘Don't worry. You'll be fine, you'll be fine’ I kept whispering, but I wasn’t convinced in the least and I couldn’t help but begin to quietly sob myself.

\---

I had compelled my sister to cover for me, more like blackmailed in fact, since she needed me to reciprocate the favor when she sneaked out at night to meet with Justin. The whole thing made me sick, but I knew my sister was smarter than she seemed and she could take care of herself pretty well. The last boy who had messed with her was still licking his wounds, wherever he might have been since nobody had ever heard of him anymore, nobody that counted in their clique anyway. I would have dealt with it later if necessary, one problem at a time.

Anyway, that night she would have told my parents I didn’t feel too well and I have stayed in bed.

The ride to the Aura Club was really short but I had the time to change clothes and even to put some eyeliner on that Zayn had lent me.

And suddenly we were on the stage, waiting, lights off and the buzz of the audience.

Then the speaker’s voice _‘The Aura Club is proud to present Harry Styles and partner...in "Mambo Magic"’_ and the spotlight was on us.

‘Relax’ Harry whispered in my ears but I was scared and rigid and clumsy once again, I missed a couple of steps.

It took me a little to gain confidence and just when I remembered to let the alpha lead me and I relaxed myself in his strong arms I danced more fluidly, even if I could have swore during the last practices I had definitely danced better.

We stopped for a brief second and Harry looked me intently with his green green eyes ‘Ready for the lift?’ I nodded coyly. No, I wasn’t ready! ‘Come on.’

I took the run-up, but when I reached the curly haired man and he placed his hands on my hips to lift me up, instead of bending my knees I got petrified and I didn’t jump.

‘Keep going. Keep going.’ He said reassuringly, and he made my turn a couple of times. Luckily it seemed that no one noticed that something was wrong or missing and before we knew it, the music was over and the audience was cheering and applauding.

My heart was hammering in my chest, I bowed a couple of times, never leaving Harry’s hand and then I followed him backstage. It was over.

\---

 

**Third person’s POV**

The M.D. was a creepy man, an alpha clearly, in his mid sixties maybe, quite tall with greasy gray hair and dirty spectacles. He closed the door of Zayn’s shack of a bungalow behind without letting Niall in, despite the Irish lad protests.

‘Where’s the cash?’ he immediately asked

‘Sure, first thing first right?’ the omega giggled nervously trying to ease the tension, but it was more than clear that the man didn’t give a damn ‘cause he just continued to glare at him icily.

‘Here. 25 hundred bucks, as agreed.’ Zayn handed him the money which the alpha immediately grasped and counted greedily.

Once the doctor had made sure he had all his money, he put it inside his pocket and he began to rummage in his tool bag. He pulled out a supposedly clean sterilized sheet and put it on Zayn’s bed.

‘Strip and lay down’ he said unceremoniously.

Zayn nodded briefly and began to fumble with the button of his jeans. His hands were shaking quite a lot then but he somehow managed to unzip and remove his pants. He was starting to feel sick and dizzy and so he sat on the bed.

He could hear the alpha rummage through his bag once again, the noise of steel tools bashing together, and when he turned around he had a creepy grin on his face. He positioned a few tools, the omega in his panicked state recognized a speculum and another hook-like surgical tool, on his bedside table, without even a cloth underneath them.

The old man bent once again over his bag and that time took out a syringe and a vial with some liquid in it.

‘Take those off too’ he said referring to Zayn’s boxers ‘and roll up the hem of the shirt. I’m not gonna knock you out entirely, it’s too risky. I’m gonna slightly sedate you though. You omegas are such pussies, I’m sure you’d be able to wake the entire resort for the slightest of pain, won’t you?’ he then proceed and keeping a firm grip on the omega naked hip with one of his gross hands to keep him from moving he injected Zayn’s lower abdomen with the syringe.

The raven haired omega felt a stinging pain and instinctively brought his hands to cover his tummy protectively. He was trembling massively by then, sweating cold and feeling awfully exposed to the filthy man, completely bare from his navel down. But there was more. Something inside him was telling him that it felt wrong not only for the dreadful situation, but because he was doing the wrong thing. His inner omega was crying, howling and begging him to keep his pup. His nature, not only his body but his entire being was refusing to give in to the abortion.

‘Stop! Please, stop! I’ve changed my mind!’

‘What?’

‘Please sir, I-I’ve changed my mind. I-I don’t wanna do it anymore.’

‘You stupid little slut! Do you think that this is all a joke? That I have time to spare, that you can fool with me and make me loose time and money?!’ The alpha was enraged by then, he climbed over the bed and straddling the omega he seized him by his shoulders and he begun to churn him violently.

‘No! No! Please s-sir, just keep the money and leave. Please! I-I’m sorry I-I just can’t, I can’t, I can’t…’ the poor omega was a sobbing mess by then, tears streaming profusely down his cheeks. The only thing he could think between the rough  shakes the alpha was inflicting him and the dizziness due to the sedative, was that he had to keep and protect his baby, his arms tightly wrapped around his tummy.

Suddenly Zayn could hear loud knocks and claws on the door from outside and what he figured was Niall’s screams to let him in and to stay off the omega. All he could do was praying with all his heart that someone would come and rescue him.

And then the revolting old alpha stopped, and a creepy spark of pure lust passed through his empty eyes.

‘Yeah, I’ll keep the money. But don’t you think I need some sort of compensation for all the trouble you put me through? Yeah, I think I’m gonna have a little fun with you, you’re pretty you know that? One of the prettiest omega slut I’ve ever seen.’ And he begun to undo his trousers.

As Zayn understood that he was about to be raped, he collect all his remaining strength and started to struggle and tried to wiggle out of the alpha’s grasp, kicking and screaming to let him go.

‘Shut up you filthy whore!’ he growled slapping the powerless omega, blood started to flood from his mouth.

 ‘Oh c’mon, I’m pretty sure you’re gagging for it like the dirty little slut you are.’

At this point he didn’t even hear Niall anymore, had the Irish lad give up on trying to enter and save him? He was completely alone and at the mercy of this gross, repulsing, violent alpha who was about to rape him. All Zayn could hope for was to pass away soon enough and to feel nothing more.

\---

 

**Harry’ POV**

The stereo was softly playing _"Some Kind Of Wonderful"_ , the Michael Bublè version. I was driving quietly and Baby was on the back seat changing clothes. The show went well enough, I was quite satisfied. The adrenaline was still flowing through my veins though ‘cause I was nearly unable to sit still in my seat and I kept drumming with my fingertips on the steering wheel.

I casually spared a glance in the rearview mirror and I accidentally glimpsed at the beautiful boy as he was still changing. He was struggling to fit in a pair of quite tight white jeans and…wait, were those white knickers those I briefly caught him wearing? God, the boy had the most beautiful bum, so full and plump, and those thighs and his hips round and like screaming he was ready to breed. My inner alpha was practically drooling and clawing at me to act on my instincts, which at the moment I wasn’t very proud of, I meant he was just a baby, right?

_All you have to do is touch my hand_   
_And show me you understand_   
_And that something happens to me_   
_That some kind of wonderful_   
  
_Everytime our little world seems blue_   
_I just have to look at you_   
_And everything seems to be_   
_Some kind of wonderful_   
  
_I know I can't express_   
_This feeling of tenderness_   
_There's so much I want to say_   
_But right words don't come my way_   


The blue eyed omega finished to dress and climbed on the front seat near me. He rolled the window down letting the hot summer breeze blow in. He breathed in deeply and sighed, the wind was softly ruffling his caramel hair. His scent was everywhere in the car, I couldn’t breathe anything else and I thought I was going insane. Then soon it dawned to me: it was over. The gig was over, the lessons were over, our time together was over.

I had a strange feeling, suddenly I felt lost and angry at the same time at the idea of not seeing the sweet beautiful omega anymore. I couldn’t bear the idea of not being able to spend time with him every day anymore, not being allowed to touch him, to keep him in my arms. He was…he was mine. _Wait what?!_

He seemed to understand something cause he looked at me bowing his head a little to the side like to question what was wrong. Jeez he was adorable!

 ‘You did good. You worked hard.’ I said the first thing that came into my mind.

  
_I only know when I'm in your embrace_   
_Then this world seems a better place_   
_And something happens to me_   
_And it's some kind of wonderful_   
  
_And it's wonderful, baby_   
_It's wonderful_   
_Oh, it's so divine_   
  
_I know I can't express_   
_Oh, this feeling of tenderness_   
_And there's so much I want to say_   
_Ah but the right words don't come my way_

He seemed baffled for a moment.

‘You know, by the second turn you really had it’ I kept on trying to be more convincing.

‘But I didn't do the lift’

‘You did real good’ my inner alpha was satisfied I was praising the little omega like he deserved.

‘Thanks’ Baby replied, turning to look back out of the window.

  
  
_I only know when I'm in your embrace_   
_Then this world seems a better place_   
_And something happens to me_   
_You know it's some kind of wonderful_   
  
_And it's wonderful, baby_   
_Whoa, it's so divine_   
_Oh baby_   
  
_And it's wonderful_   
_Baby, baby, baby, baby_   
_I understand_   
_And it's some kind of wonderful_

_And it's wonderful_   
_Baby, baby, baby, baby please_   
_You know you're some kind of wonderful_   
_Oh baby_   
  
_So much I want to say_

When we arrived back to the resort I parked Ashton’s car where we took it, I climbed down and I ran to the passenger side to open the door for the beautiful omega. I offered him my hand and he grabbed it to step out, but when I closed the door he was still holding my hand tightly not letting it go. I didn’t want him to let go. Our hands fitted perfectly together and every time we touched I felt a hot, pleasant sensation spreading throughout all my body, reaching the deep of my heart. I realized then I didn’t want to never let him go.

He leaned on the car and we stopped there, looking straight in each other eyes. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, so deep and enticing I wanted to drown in those blue oceans for the rest of my life. There was so much I wanted to say…

 

‘Harry! Harry!’


End file.
